Recently, various additional services and functions have been provided by electronic devices. It is a recent trend to provide a service that allows devices to interwork with each other and control each other by means of a communication function such as the Internet of things (IoT). In order to upgrade the effective value of the electronic devices and to satisfy various desires of the user, various functions that can be executed in the electronic devices have been developed.
The electronic device may be connected with external devices by a communication means to thereby transmit and receive data to and from the external devices. As described above, the external devices may be connected with the electronic device (e.g., smart phones) that provides various communication means.
However, the external devices may be based on different communication means.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.